Masquerade
by Tala Mitena
Summary: There were thousands of rules, but they were merely suggestions. There was only one rule that was absolute. They broke it. RikuSora. Abandoned Project.
1. Villains, of a Sort

Author's Note: Okay, this fanfic has been in my brain for over a year now, and I finally got it out of my system! It went through a few makeovers in the process, and the most recent one involved throwing in some characters from KH: CoM and KH2. Some of the CoM characters' personalities are guessed at, since, frankly, I found the game far too boring to actually play through more than two worlds. So please bear with that, or nicely point out any OOC incidents, because I have no clue how in or out of character they are. Other than that, I hope you enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: I hate these things. Everyone knows I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Old habits die hard though…so here I am…disclaiming.

**Masquerade**

Chapter One: _"Villains, of a Sort"_

Strong arms folded around him, burying him in warm, tan skin, drowning him with the stench of sweat and fear as bruises sprung up under long, curling fingers. His cries were silent as the bruises darkened and black blood spilled forth from his eyes. A hot mouth devoured him, stifling his breath and causing the darkness to spread over his body. Pale skin turned pitch black as he fought the giant that tried to restrain him, tried to contain the darkness within his small frame.

His body ached as it spread through his limbs and warm, sticky tears left streaks of tar on his cheeks and he curled into himself with silent screams. Whispering, the giant tangled fingers in his fair hair. The words were meant as comfort, he knew, but they crashed and roared like thunder and lions, the giant's pearly teeth bared in hungry smirks.

He was scared, and sick of his fractured tongue as it spat out nothing but air; air which would not stick to his lungs and feed him, save him. The giant stole all his air with its hot mouth and bruising fingers and devoured it.

Letting out a final, silent scream, he clawed at his aching flesh, laughing as it burst under his nails, blood splashing through the air as liquid hate and slaying the giant. He could breathe now, with his new, pale skin. He could breathe, and cold arms helped him, slipping about his waist as soft, starlit wings enveloped him. Feather tips tickled his back and he smiled, hands sliding over smooth, cool skin and hungry mouth finding solace with soft lips that breathed wind and not fire.

Twilight eyes smiled at him, glittering and glistening and dancing as fingertips walked slowly, deliberately down his chest. Warmth and light flooded the delicate path, cascading down tensed muscles and pooling beneath a waiting hand.

He whispered one pleading word and the starlight wings fell away, pure feathers melting into ink as twilight eyes narrowed and an angel smirked at him, hungrily.

Nails raked up his abs as the angel laughed, bright white teeth glinting in the moonlight with perfect lips stretched maliciously around them. Those twilight eyes held his gaze, whispering to him. _Angels do not exist,_ they said, scolding him for believing as dark talons ripped his flesh and cracked his ribs.

Hatred heated his frame as the angel lifted a pulsing, beating mass of tissue from him and devoured it, black blood staining the angel's laughing lips and teeth.

With each bite the angel took, his anger seethed, bursting forth in his gut like acid.

And the angel was gone as he bolted upright, panting for breath and heaving his hatred to the side, where it pooled on bruise-dark tile.

The room spun around him as he stood, heat and pain racing through his side, buckling his knees and sending him to the ground with a sharp cry. His ears delighted in the sound, thankful that his pain could be heard, that his air was no longer being consumed by the giant. But his throat ached, torn and weary, and he groaned weakly, clutching at his burning side and spinning head.

Light poured into the room as a door cracked against wall and thundering footsteps swarmed the area, halting by his side. Strong arms lifted him and his throat exploded as he cursed loudly, voice cracked and hissing. His side stretched and heat ripped through his body as he flailed and twisted violently, trying desperately to escape from those warm arms.

"Riku!"

The word cut through his swimming mind and he halted, though he still trembled weakly and panted for breath.

He was safe now; that was not the thunder voice of the giant, nor the malicious sneer of the angel. It was softer, kinder. Coughing and groaning, he thrashed weakly, searching for an escape from the pain still searing a path along his side.

"Riku, hold still…Cloud! Help me, God damn it!"

Cold rushed through his frame and he stopped, the heat in his side frozen and solid now. His breathing was still labored, but soft hands pulled his hair away from his face and it helped to soothe his lungs.

"He was dreaming?"

"He must have been. He's burning up. The fever probably caused it."

"We have to know for sure. This could indicate something more serious."

"He'll be responsive soon, Squall…Leon. We can talk to him about it then."

Riku whimpered softly, curling into himself as he was placed a bed. A warm hand caressed his forehead and heat seeped through his skin, coursing through his body and mingling with the ice, equalizing his frozen frame.

"Shit," he heard one voice whisper gruffly, "He really is sick. We'll have to close down business for a while."

There was a heavy silence, and Riku shifted weight, his limbs no longer feeling heavy and useless.

"Cid's here," the second voice stated, eliciting another gruff curse from the first as Riku pulled himself upright.

"What?" he muttered, leaning heavily back against his pillow, not yet fully confident in his sudden return of strength.

"You're awake," a man with clear blue eyes, hiding behind wisps of wild, blonde hair murmured with a small smile.

"You're sick, and out of commission. For at least a month," the other grumbled, his eyes liquid steel and chestnut locks falling around his shoulders.

"But Cloud just said Cid was here!" Riku cried, his throat protesting dully.

"You just ripped open your wound, Riku, after falling into delirium and vomiting. Something's up with that side of yours. Is it possible that the blade was poisoned?"

"No, Leon, it's not," Cloud growled, "You've already had me scan the blade and his wound for toxins several times."

"Then it's an infection."

"I'm _fine_," Riku groaned.

"No, you're not. That much is obvious."

"Well, it's not an infection!" Riku snapped, leaning forward and cradling his head in his hands.

"What is it then?" Leon asked, his voice cold and slick.

"…Xehanort," Riku whispered.

The room fell silent, and Leon's eyebrow arched sharply, eyes narrowed inquisitively. Riku nodded slowly and Leon repeated the motion, though considerably more curtly.

"What?" Cloud asked quietly, turning questioning eyes on the brunette.

"Nothing, Cloud. Don't worry about it," he murmured, casting a knowing glance at the silver-haired boy.

"Can you guys just get Cid in here now? Please?" Riku muttered, staring out a nearby window at the brick wall it revealed to the world inside his room.

"No. You still ripped open your wound, whether or not it's infected, and you'll still need at least a month to heal."

"Have Cloud heal me, then!"

"Cloud is good, but not good enough to heal an injury that serious in time for you to take this job. And you shouldn't rely on others so much, Riku. Once you've healed you need to fine-tune your magic skills."

"Can't we at least talk to him, Leon? We need the money, especially if I'll be out of work for a month. Maybe you two can handle it."

"'Fraid not, kiddo," a rough, gravelly voice called around a thick cigar as a tall man entered the room. "You're the only one who can take on this sucker, and you definitely can't pass it up. Not even with a split side."

"How big is it, Cid?" Riku asked, barely able to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Seven hundred."

Cloud scoffed, "That's nothing."

"Would you let me finish? It's seven hundred _mil_."

"Seven hundred million?" the boy cried, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Yep."

"Leon, I _have_ to do this."

"Cloud and I will handle it, Riku."

"Oh no you won't," Cid growled, thick lips sucking at his cigar, "Didn't I just say only the kid could take it? Commissioner's request. That, and, he's the only one who can handle the target."

"Who's the target?" Riku asked. Maybe he had ripped open his wound, but he felt fine, and this job sounded too good to pass up.

"It's another assassin."

"Is he good?"

"Damn good."

"_How_ damn good?" the boy pressed, eyes narrowed.

Cid paused, glancing at Leon as if waiting for permission to continue. Then, sighing, he spoke again.

"Organization XIII tried to recruit him."

"What? Recruit? The Organization _never_ recruits new members. The only way to get in is to be raised by them. And even then, you have to wait until an existing member dies."

"Someone croaked then."

Riku shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing, "No one died. Axel would have told me about it."

"Then they were willing to kick someone out?" Cloud suggested.

"No," Riku murmured darkly, "they were willing to kill one of their own. You don't leave that place alive."

"You did," Leon stated, fixing cold eyes on Riku and raising an eyebrow.

The boy paused, closing his eyes and sighing heavily.

"I'm just not dead _yet._ It's only a matter of time before they send someone after me."

"You've gotta take this, kid," Cid pressed.

"I know."

"He _can't_, Cid," Leon snapped. "He's got a gaping hole in his side and the only thing keeping it closed is magic. _Temporary_ magic, at that."

"Then get him some permanent magic for Christ's sake!"

"Do you have any idea how expensive that would be? And even then we can't guarantee that it will immediately stand up against his lifestyle."

"You've got a seven hundred million munny job sitting in your laps. With enough munny you can guarantee anything."

"Professional healers demand money upfront, Cid."

"You'll have it for them soon, isn't that good enough?"

"No. Especially not from a troupe of assassins. And, if this job is as tough as you made it seem, who knows how long it will take him?"

"Would you just shut up already, Leon?" Riku muttered wearily. "You know we can't pass this up, not even with me half-dead like this. It's a hell of a lot of money, and whoever's willing, and able, to spend that much on an assassination is obviously important."

"Riku - "

"If we don't get this done it'll mean hell for the lot of us, Leon."

The room fell silent for a long moment, as Riku stared out the window, Leon stared at the floor, and Cid puffed on his cigar.

Finally, tentatively, Cloud spoke.

"If I use multiple healing spells on Riku's wound, then back them up with some protection spells, it'll hold out well enough until we can commission a thief and take him to a professional."

"We don't even have enough munny to commission a thief, Cloud," Leon sighed.

Shrugging, Cid leaned back against the wall and flicked the ashes off of his cigar. The brunette watched angrily as they gathered on the tile.

"We could always ask Aerith," Cid suggested.

"She wouldn't," Cloud whispered, turning his head to the side and joining Riku as they both stared at that brick wall beyond the windowpane.

"Not even for friends?"

The blonde shook his head, clear blue eyes unfocused and expression guarded. "We stop being friends the moment we bring up anything concerning our…business. She's made that clear on several occasions."

"Worth a shot?"

"Not even close."

Pausing, Cid lifted a foot and crushed his cigar against the bottom of his heavy boot, tossing the butt onto a nearby nightstand and earning a disapproving glare from Leon.

"I know a girl," he mumbled, pulling another cigar out of his back pocket, stuffing it in his mouth, and lighting it. "Great kid, excellent thief. She owes me a favor, too. I can get her to pinch a pretty penny for us."

"Get on it, then," Riku ordered.

"Right," Cid said as he turned and trampled out of the room. "I'll report to the commissioner as soon as I've talked to 'er. Tell him you'll be on it as soon as possible?"

"Yes."

Leon's storm-cloud eyes slid towards Riku as Cid disappeared, and an eyebrow arched sharply. "Forgetting something?" he drawled.

Groaning, Riku clasped his head in his hands and slid down, burying himself in the blankets on his bed.

"Cid!" he shouted, hoping the man had not yet left the apartment.

Seconds later, his tan, grizzled face appeared in the doorway.

"Yep?"

"What's his name?"

"Who?"

"The target. What's his name?"


	2. Guardando del Buio: Night Watch

Author's Note: Yay! It's back! This chapter's just a bit of buildup, really, but it's important buildup. Foreshadowing and a little bit of background info, maybe? Hinting at it or something…Yes. Enjoy!

**Masquerade**

Chapter One: _"Guardando del Buio: Night Watch"_

Red Roses was a small, quiet bistro set in a small, quiet corner of Traverse Town, and it had a reputation to maintain; one of high quality. The food, the service, and even the customers were of the highest class. As owner of the establishment, Aerith Gainsborough took it upon herself to ensure that no one of questionable intentions set foot in Red Roses, and, if by some strange accident, they did, she made sure that their exit was swift.

There are exceptions to every rule, however, and her friendship with Riku and his accomplices was her exception. Though their intentions were always guaranteed to be questionable, it was also guaranteed that their enemies would not be found within the walls of the small, quiet bistro. And securing their lives in this manner, Aerith felt, was the very least she could, and most she was willing to do for them.

So when Riku walked through the gleaming glass doors, she greeted him with a sincere, charming smile.

"Good morning, Riku," she murmured.

"Morning Aerith," he replied, returning her smile.

"How is Cloud these days?"

"He could be better."

The exchange had become almost routine now, and both knew what their question and their answer would be. As soon as they were within sight of eachother, the scene played out in their minds over and again, but Aerith could never stop herself from asking, and Riku always answered with the one thing he was sure was truth.

"I'd imagine so," Aerith whispered, her smile now seeming out of place on her sweet face. "The usual table, then?"

"Yes, please."

As the girl led him through the restaurant, Riku's eyes meticulously scanned the crowd. Even with Aerith's stone set determination to maintain Red Roses' integrity, Riku refused to trust anything or anyone. So, he paid attention to every tiny detail, and anything even remotely suspicious was instantly catalogued into a small corner of his mind.

Riku's usual table was positioned ideally, in his opinion. Nestled in the back corner of the restaurant, his back was securely against a wall, and no one could enter Red Roses without him knowing.

"Who are we meeting with today?" Aerith asked brightly, handing him a menu as he slid into the booth.

"A thief Cid commissioned for us. After she leaves I'll be sticking around to speak with Axel."

"Do you know what she looks like? I'd hate to accidentally turn her away."

Riku shrugged. "I assume she'll ask for me. Cid will have given her instructions, most likely."

Aerith's smile slipped off of her face and she frowned, concerned.

"She'll ask for you? Riku, are you sure she's trustworthy?"

"Cid wouldn't do anything that would endanger me, Aerith. Besides, she'll most likely suspect that I'm a decoy, anyway."

"Right," Aerith nodded, turning her attention away from Riku's safety as a young woman with long, auburn hair walked towards her.

"Ms. Gainsborough? There's a girl out front asking to speak with you," she murmured, casting a suspecting gaze at Riku.

"Thank you, Kairi," Aerith replied, smiling at her guest, "Sounds like this could be your companion, no?"

"It's a possibility," Riku said laughingly, watching the two women as they walked towards the front of the restaurant.

He tensed as a customer hailed Kairi, throwing their arm out in her direction, and his hand went instantly to his side. His fingers briefly curled around the hilt of the dagger there, releasing the weapon once he realized that Kairi was safe.

It got frustrating, constantly suspecting others and continuously doubting that you would last through the day, but Riku thrived off of it. This was his life, what he had been raised to do.

Xehanort would have claimed that it was what he had been born to do.

"You're...?" A young, female voice crooned from across the table.

Looking up, Riku was greeted by the sight of a slender, scantily clad girl. Her long blonde hair was flipped over her head, filled with beads and braids and held back from her round face with a purple scarf, and her bright, viridian eyes blinked slowly at him.

"Yes, I am," he answered, silently cursing himself for not noticing her approach. He couldn't allow that to happen anymore.

"Rikku," she chirped, offering him a hand as she took a seat across from him.

"I'm sorry?"

"My name's Rikku too! Neat, huh?"

"I suppose," Riku muttered, dragging his eyes carefully over her frame, searching for any concealed weapons, though he doubted it was possible considering she wore only an impossibly short skirt and a yellow bathing suit top. As suspected, the only weapons he found were in full sight – two katars, strapped at her side.

One eyebrow arched delicately as he took the proffered hand. Katars meant she was incredibly dexterous; it took a lot of skill and coordination to use them properly. If she was proficient with katars, it could be assumed that she was good with slights of hand, pick pocketing and the like.

"So how much do you need?" Rikku murmured, winking slyly.

"How much can you get me?"

The girl shrugged, and Riku was surprised by the fact that she didn't fall out of her top.

"As much as you need, really."

"I need a lot," he said, glancing pointedly at her.

"As much as you need," she reiterated, practically whining.

"One and a half."

"Thousand?"

"Million."

"Psh," Rikku sighed, leaning back in her chair and waving a hand dismissively through the air. "Easy."

"Really?" Riku snorted, raising an eyebrow skeptically. "When can you have it for me?"

"By the end of the day. Tomorrow morning at the latest."

"I'll give you until Thursday."

"I won't need it," the girl sang, leaning forward and rolling her eyes.

"Fine. Then we'll meet here again tomorrow. Same time?"

"Perfect. I'll have it for you," she said, rising from her seat and saluting before sauntering off across the restaurant.

Riku watched her, eyes locked on the katars at her side, waiting for her hand to drop, mind working through every possible scenario. He could practically see her turning swiftly, leaping towards him and grinning madly.

She'd be quick, hard to dodge, and even more difficult to counter, due to the fact that she was double-wielding, and he didn't have the proper weapons to counter katars. If she attacked, he'd have to rely on magic, which was definitely not his strong suit.

As she exited the building, Riku relaxed, scanning the crowd to find a pair of sharp emerald eyes dragging over the girl's body appreciatively.

Chuckling to himself, Riku watched as the emerald-eyed, red-haired man walked into the restaurant, heading straight towards the booth in the back corner, not even bothering to acknowledge the hostess or the hushed murmurs that followed him.

"So, what's his name?" the man asked, plopping down next to Riku and scanning the crowd meticulously.

"Sora," Riku replied, feeling slightly uneasy. He trusted Axel, but having anyone, aside from Leon, Cloud, and Cid, this close to him always made him nervous.

Axel whistled lowly. "The kid's good, that much I know off the top of my head. Y'know Xemnas tried to recruit him, right?"

"I know."

"It was Roxas," the redhead murmured, his voice low and sullen.

"What?"

"Roxas was the one they were gonna off if Sora accepted."

"I'd kind of figured as much, honestly."

"He's gone, Riku. He must have found out. Right before Sora declined, Roxas disappeared."

Riku glanced at Axel, watching as he dragged a hand through his wild hair.

"I can't find him anywhere."

"Axel…"

"I've got this feeling. Like Sora's got something to do with it, like he knows where Roxas is, or something. I think Sora's got a lot more to do with this whole thing than the Organization would like us to know."

"Can you find out?"

"Not likely," Axel snorted. "I'm not too low down, but they expect that I'm still in contact with you. I'm not finding anything out from them."

"What else makes you think Sora's involved."

"The Organization knows about the hit someone put out on him."

"They always know," Riku scoffed.

"Yeah, well, they know that you've been hired to take him out too."

"How could they…"

"I don't know, Riku. But they do."

"But it's practically impossible!" Riku cried, turning to Axel. He was nervous now. If the Organization knew how to get in contact with Sora, and they knew Riku was targeting him, they had a guaranteed link. They'd find him.

"That's why I think he's more deeply involved than they're letting on to."

"Is it possible that Roxas's disappearance was…"

"No."

"Axel…"

"It's not, Riku. I'd know."

Sighing, Riku leaned back against the booth, dragging a hand through his hair.

"Zexi's on the prowl, anyway," the older man muttered after a while.

"What?!" The younger bolted upright, whirling on Axel, eyes wide and disbelieving.

"They've got him trying to trail you. Have for a while, really."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Riku hissed, glaring at Axel and grabbing his arm.

Axel flinched, his free arm flying towards Riku and crackling with energy. Swiftly, Riku released the red-head, and the spell Axel had been building up died.

"Sorry. You know how it is," the latter murmured sheepishly.

"Yeah," Riku breathed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew if I came in contact with you it would lead him closer to you. And I knew you'd let it get you paranoid. He's nowhere close to you, kid. There's nothing to worry about."

Riku sighed and relaxed slightly.

"So how does this indicate that Roxas's disappearance isn't connected with Sora's supposed involvement with the Organization?"

"Xemnas sicked Zexion on you way before Roxas disappeared. If Sora was involved with Roxas's disappearance it would mean he was a member of the Organization, which would mean that this hit you've got on him was merely a way for them to get at you. In that case, Zexion wouldn't be needed."

Nodding slowly, Riku rose from his place and grabbed some money from his pocket.

"I have to go now," he murmured, tossing a few bills onto the table.

"You didn't even get anything," Axel said with a confused look at the menu that sat on the table.

"I know. Find me more information on Sora. Preferably someplace where I can find him," Riku requested as they crossed the room, stopping next to the hostess's podium, where Aerith stood, politely concentrating on something other than their conversation.

"I can't promise you anything this time. Like I said, they suspect I'm in contact with you, and they know you're after Sora. It'll be hard to get anything out of them."

"Well try, the loot's big. Someone important wants him dead and I'm not about to let them down."

"Just be careful Riku, there's something fishy behind all this."

"I always am, Axel."

"Right," Axel muttered, obviously skeptical, "When do you want to meet up again?"

"Thursday. I know it's a bit too soon, but I can't take my time with this one."

"Right. I'll be here," the red-head said, slipping out the door and somehow managing to blend into the passing crowd.

"He's right, Riku. You need to be careful, please," Aerith murmured, placing a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Aerith," Riku murmured, tensing slightly, "I know you don't like to, but I'm probably going to need your help with this one."

"Riku, I - "

"Aerith, I'm _going _to need your help."

His tone was dark, urgent, and Aerith frowned softly.

"I'm not promising anything," she said with a sigh, "but I'll do what I can."


	3. Sanctuary

Author's Note: This chapter is pretty slow. Actually, the whole beginning has been, hasn't it? Well, this one might seem uninteresting, but there's some pretty important stuff in it anyway. So…yeah. Enjoy?

Also, I took a few liberties with existing Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy magic/techniques/spells/blah blah blah. So please don't point out any incongruities with the games, because they're purposeful.

**Masquerade**

Chapter Three: _"Sanctuary"_

Riku watched carefully as the thief disappeared into the crowd once more, his hand wandering to the small but heavy pouch she'd somehow slipped into his pocket as they were eating. He really disliked how easily she glided past his defenses. Yesterday he hadn't even noticed her presence until she'd been right in front of him. Now she was handing off little gifts without tripping any wires. He'd reached into his pocket to retrieve a small sum for her, as a thank you, and there had been her handiwork.

She'd winked at him then, saying there was no need for payment – she owed Cid a favor, after all. The blonde also mentioned that she'd taken a little extra, just in case.

Riku removed a handful of this extra and placed it neatly on the table. Without counting he knew it was more than enough to cover his bill and tip. He shrugged. Kairi probably deserved it after having to deal with him and his vagabond company two days in a row.

Rising, he exited the bistro slowly, nodding a farewell to Aerith and ignoring her questioning glance.

"Turn right ahead," a sullen, female voice whispered as he passed through the door. Careful to keep the appearance of looking straight ahead, he quickly scanned the crowd. A tall, stern woman with crimson eyes and messy, tarnished hair was leaning against the wall of Red Roses.

Under any other circumstances Riku would have found a way to inconspicuously double back, several times, and assess her. Now, however, he was expecting something like this. Rikku had told him about a cousin who was a healer, said she could get him a discount.

"Someone will be waiting outside for you. She'll show you where Yunnie's place is," the blonde had whispered before getting up to leave the restaurant.

So when the suspicious woman, barely clad in black and red leather with shining silver accents, whispered her directions, he followed them.

He turned right onto a smaller side street and walked straight for a long while, waiting patiently for her next instruction. When he approached a thin alleyway, he found her standing near its mouth, arms folded impatiently across her chest. He briefly wondered how she'd gotten there without him noticing, and if all of Rikku's friends were this sneaky and scarcely clothed.

They locked eyes, and Riku shivered at the unnatural color of hers. She nodded in the direction of the alley before slipping into its shadows. He followed her slowly until she stopped in front of a rusting door and motioned for him to enter.

"Thanks," he muttered as he passed by her, tensing slightly as the distance between them closed.

"No problem," she replied gravely, turning to leave him.

Riku took a deep breath before entering the building. With a location like this, and safe-keepers like that red-eyed girl and Rikku, he was beginning to question this Yunnie's quality as a healer.

True, Rikku had said her cousin was one of the best healers in the city, but how trustworthy was the word of a thief? And what right did an assassin have to wonder about trustworthiness?

The door swung shut with a heavy, metallic grind behind him, leaving him to climb a narrow, dimly lit staircase. He raised an eyebrow at the ornate door that waited for him at the top, painted in gold with bright red patterns around the edges.

Reaching out to knock, he sighed, knowing Cid and Leon would be upset with him for consulting an unknown healer without talking to them about it first. Then again, Cid would never have sent Rikku to see him if there was even the slightest possibility that she'd lead him to danger.

The door opened slowly to reveal a brown-haired young woman, her green and blue eyes watching him nervously. He was glad to see that she was properly dressed, fully covered by a white top and long, indigo skirt.

The skirt was decorated with light blue, threaded flowers, and a yellow, heavily embroidered belt, the intricacy of which indicated that she was very highly paid. Which obviously meant her work demanded it. Rikku hadn't been kidding, after all.

"Yunnie?" he asked, hating how childish the name sounded. It didn't fit the girl at all.

"Yuna, please," she said softly, stepping back to allow him to enter. The room's walls were draped with pale golden fabric, and a white-clothed table sat in the center. A shelf with various, brightly coloured vials stood to his right.

"Sorry," he murmured.

"It's quite alright. Yunnie is Rikku's nickname for me. To be honest, I don't really like it all that much." She laughed quietly, closing the door and motioning towards the table. "Please, take a seat and we'll get right to work."

The way Yuna spoke, quiet yet sure, reminded him of Aerith, and long sleeping impulses told him to trust her based on this resemblance alone. But honed instincts snarled and snapped, and his usual detachment set in.

"Rikku says you've been wounded fairly seriously. The injury is on your left side, correct?"

"How did she - " Riku began, suspicion hovering above him.

"I'm sure Cid must have explained the situation to her. As for me, I noticed that you're favoring your left a little when you walk," Yuna explained as the silver haired man hoisted himself onto the table in the center of the room.

"Yeah. It's a dagger wound. It refuses to close up. Leon suspected poisoning for a while, but Cloud didn't pick up anything when he scanned the wound."

"Let me see it?" the brunette asked calmly, her tone brimming with courtesy.

Riku nodded and removed his two zip-up vests, revealing a gaping wound just above his left hip. Yuna's eyebrows knit together in sympathy as she placed a hand in the air just over the wound. After a few moments of silence, she spoke.

"You've got a few lingering protection spells on the wound. I can't seem to break past the barriers they've created."

"Not even for a scan?"

"No. It seems whoever built these spells put up a specific protection against scanning. Best not to let enemies know your weaknesses, right?" She smiled softly and crossed the room to grab a bright green vial. To Riku's surprise, rather than offering it to him, she uncorked it and swallowed the contents herself.

"A Libra potion," she explained. "It strengthens my scanning."

She returned her hand to its position, hovering above his side, and within seconds had found something.

"Whoever attacked you placed an enchantment on their dagger. They cast a sapping spell on it, so that any wounds it leaves will slowly drain away your health. Luckily you managed to get enough healing spells on it quickly, so it didn't take too much away from you," the girl muttered apologetically. "Right now it's still in effect, but it's slowed down enough so that all it does is leave the wound open. Your body's natural healing process is currently at the same rate as the sapping."

"You can remove it, right?" Riku asked, concerned by this Sap spell. It sounded like he would have been in a lot of trouble if Cloud hadn't acted so quickly. He was suddenly very glad that he'd asked Leon and the blonde to come along on that last job.

"Unfortunately, no. The only thing that can remove Sap is time. I can, however, apply a regeneration spell."

The assassin nodded curtly as Yuna continued, a small frown puckering her lips.

"This will boost your natural healing so that the wound can finally close. It will wear off with time, but will last long enough so that the sapping spell will have lost effect long before Regen does."

"Sounds good."

"You should," the brunette warned, "scan yourself every once in a while, especially in your line of work, and especially for Sap. For whatever reason, the spell seems to have a stronger effect on you than it usually does on others."

Riku frowned. "For whatever reason? Could you be a little more specific than that?"

"Some people are just more vulnerable to certain magic. Keep that in mind," she winked, and he found it to be a tad out of character. "A careful scan can reveal these weaknesses to anyone who wants to know."

* * *

When Riku returned to his headquarters, Leon and Cid were waiting to lecture him, as expected. After a few moments of hearing the both of them complain about his carelessness, he'd gained enough strength to counter. He had a feeling that the nausea and fatigue he was experiencing was due in some part to the large amount of magic his body had been exposed to recently.

"She was a good healer, okay?" he snapped lightly, rolling his eyes and standing to his full height to try and match Leon's gaze. The brunette still managed to loom over him, clearly disappointed.

"Well I'm glad. But what if she wasn't?"

"I'd figured that if she was a friend of Rikku's it was trustworthy. Cid wouldn't have let me even look at the girl if there was the slightest chance she'd endanger me!"

"I said she owed me a favor, kiddo. I never said she wouldn't take a stab at ya," the older man growled. "The only reason I let you look at her was because it was in Aerith's place. I knew _she_ wouldn't let anyone so much as pluck a hair from your head."

"Does it matter, anymore? The point is I'm okay, and it's because of Yuna!"

"Yuna? Well why didn't you say so?" Cid snapped, drawing a long puff from his cigar. "She and I go way back. Best healer you'll ever meet, aside from little miss Red Roses, of course."

Riku and Leon both sighed, simultaneously dragging hands through their thick locks.

"Where's Cloud?" the younger asked. "I have to discuss some things with him. And you too, but specifically him."

"He's in the office," Leon replied. Something about the tone of his voice caught Riku's attention, and the boy looked up at him questioningly. The brunette did not respond, only unfolded his legs, pushing away from the wall he'd been leaning against, and disappeared into said office. Riku followed without hesitation.

The blonde's expression, whatever it had been, disappeared as soon as Riku set foot in the room, and was replaced by a scrutinizing gaze.

"You've seen a healer already," he stated.

"Yes. It was a Sap spell," the other explained.

"Which would be why it didn't show up when I scanned for poison. She used a Regen spell to counter the effects?"

"Yeah. If you could start buffing yours up, that would be great. I'll also need you to help me with my own. Apparently I've got a high level of vulnerability when it comes to Sap so we'll need to be careful about that in the future."

Cloud nodded.

"Did Axel have any information on the target?" Leon asked, his tempestuous gaze flicking briefly towards the blonde.

Riku's brows knit together in confusion. "Nothing for us to go on, really. I'm meeting with him tomorrow to see if he's managed to gather anything else."

"What information did he have, Riku? You always say it's nothing to go on until you run it by us."

Scoffing, the younger assassin replied. "He suspects that Sora is involved with the Organization more than we think he is. Roxas has gone missing, and Axel thinks he's involved in that too."

Cloud responded without needing even a second to process this.

"If Roxas is gone he'll head to where ever he considered home to be, unless his disappearance is permanent."

"Twilight Town, then. If Axel thinks Sora's involved, we'll check Twilight Town for him," the brunette added immediately.

"Traverse Town is always a go-to when Twilight Town is considered. There's a lot of traffic between the two cities, and most assassins prefer to be on the move. Sora might be moving between two different headquarters."

Riku shook his head.

"No. If Sora's as good as he's rumored to be, staying put would actually be easier for him. That's why we don't switch bases anymore, after all."

Leon nodded. "We'll consider both cities anyway. Tomorrow we'll be able to narrow down possible locations, if Axel's able to prove his worth, that is."

His sentence was punctuated by a sharp knock at the door and a gruff cruse from Cid.

"Get out here, kid. Somebody's here to see you!"

Leon and Cloud jumped instantly from their places, crossing deliberately to the door, both tensed and ready to take any necessary action. They exited first, waiting next to the jambs so that they were flanking the younger man as he stepped out the door.

Cid nodded gruffly towards a young woman who stood, smiling widely, at the front of the room. She waved as three pairs of suspicious eyes fell on her.

She had short, raven hair, clipped close to her face and held out of her dark eyes with a grey headband. Khaki shorts and a deep green top, decorated with bright blue, belted straps, clothed her girlish body, still soft with youth. Her cheerful expression did not falter a bit as the trio searched for any hidden weapons.

Their trained eyes picked up on several pocketed shuriken, and found possible covers for them in her oversized orange gloves and loose, tan boots.

"Says her name is Yuffie," Cid growled, narrowing his eyes at the other men.

"Yup!" The girl chirped, tossing her head proudly. "I'm your new apprentice!"

"I don't need, or want, an apprentice," Riku said coldly.

"Aw! Well, why not? I heard you could use an extra hand around here."

"Heard? Where?" Riku's tone was even more frigid than it had been before, and he could feel Cloud and Leon tense further, waiting for so much as a suspicious breath, and ready to spring as soon as it left Yuffie's lungs.

She chuckled nervously, rubbing at the back of her neck as her smile slanted. "Not so much heard as hoped, really."

"How did you find us?" Leon snapped.

She shrugged.

"Get out," Cloud commanded, causing the girl to whine softly. At a sidelong glare from Cid, she grimaced.

"Yeesh, alright, I'm gone. But I'll be around if you need that extra hand!"

As she left the apartment, Riku let out a slow, heavy sigh.

"Time for a change in location?" Leon drawled.


	4. Destiny's Force

Author's Note: My God it's been a _long_ time since I've updated this. And that time passed without me even realizing it. I feel like I updated this only a few days ago, but it's been over a year! Geeze. Anyway, I promise, promise, promise, that updates will be much more timely than this. I don't promise that they'll be on a consistent schedule, or even a bearable basis, but I _do_ promise that it will be much less than a year and a handful of months before the next chapter is up. I'm so sorry.

Anyway, hopefully this makes up for it. Probably won't considering we're still building up to the real fun...but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

**Masquerade**

Chapter Four: _"Destiny's Force"_

Riku's trained, cautious eyes locked almost instantly on him. While performing his usual survey of the room, Riku had picked the boy easily out of the crowd. He was shorter than most, but his arms and legs were long and supple, sure signs of unnatural agility oozing from their every movement. His clothes were fairly loose fitting, which Riku instantly took as an indicator of hidden weapons.

Aside from these two flags, which Riku had noticed on many other patrons as well, the boy's appearance itself had been rather eye-catching. Cinnamon brown hair framed a round, youthful visage in a series of heavy spikes, which were quite similar to those that usually held Cloud's locks. Set in the boy's smiling face were the most unashamedly blue eyes Riku had ever seen. They were so bright, iridescent even, that the assassin momentarily froze, all of his stoic concern and frantic paranoia disappearing as he blinked slowly at the boy.

But the brunette's movement, his appearance, were secondary observations; what kept Riku's attention. What had _drawn_ it, was the action of those bright eyes.

As soon as Riku had opened the door to the bar, the brunette's gaze had flicked towards him. Not once since that very same moment had their movement ceased. They scanned steadily, but always returned to sweep purposefully over his frame. Riku watched as the boy's focus locked onto his left hip - where it surely found the almost unnoticeable bulge formed by a concealed dagger - before instantly flying elsewhere.

The silver-haired man knew he too should divert his attention, divide it equally amongst everyone in sight. But this boy...There wasn't a single pinprick of doubt in Riku's mind. The boy was an assassin. And, most likely, the brunette recognized Riku as one as well.

Some unnamed force nudged at the back of Riku's thoughts, stirring his suspicions and motivating him to step forward and seat himself at the bar, next to the boy.

"Evening," the brunette murmured, once Riku had taken his place. His voice was clear, ringing with youth and confidence. Nodding, Riku silently acknowledged the greeting. He tensed, his senses flaring out so as to detect even the slightest movement. The boy's head cocked to one side, a small smile gracing his features as his eyes stilled and he watched his new companion for a long while.

"What do you dream about?" he asked, turning away to sip his drink, just as Riku was beginning to feel uneasy.

He considered the question briefly, disinclined to answer, but wondering if engaging in conversation would prove useful, if only for keeping the boy too distracted to strike.

"Giants," he answered softly, at last.

Giving a small, contemplative hum, the brunette turned back towards Riku, though his eyes rose almost wistfully to the ceiling.

"I," he murmured, "dream about the ocean."

Riku blinked at his tone. It was so open, so soft and sincere. Hearing a suspected assassin reveal something so personal so readily threw his carefully attention to the wind, leaving him a curious, unguarded shell.

"I've never seen it," the brunette continued, his voice low and wispy, "but I hear it's one of the most amazing sights in the world."

The other man had seen the ocean on several occasions. He didn't think it was that spectacular, but he nodded and threw back a drink. He really shouldn't be drinking.

"Anything else? Or is it just giants that haunt your dreams?"

A chill ran down Riku's spine. He dreamed about Zexion sometimes, but mostly it was the giant. The giant and the fallen angel. It made him seem morbid and pathetic. Riku laughed shortly. A morbid assassin – imagine that.

"Stars," he answered, deciding it was an acceptable subject that was not quite a lie. There were always stars right behind his nightmares. "Sometimes I dream about the stars."

As his companion nodded, again contemplating, Riku refused the bartender's offer of another drink. The strange boy downed his third of the night, and Riku took some comfort in this. His senses may be addled, but it was not from alcohol, and if the boy struck, Riku could easily clear his mind and fall into the precise calculations of battle.

A year or two ago he wouldn't have given a second thought to the possibility of being attacked in a public space. It was impossible back then. But the government didn't interfere with assassinations anymore, not since Xehanort had taken a chair. The Organization was gaining power, and so everything they dabbled in was no longer taboo.

"Some people," Riku's companion said suddenly, his voice startlingly clear, "believe that every star holds a different world."

"Yeah, I've heard that before," Riku scoffed, rolling his eyes and wishing he'd taken that second drink. He'd been one of those people, before the giant and before Zexion. Now, stars were stars. Nothing more.

"And there's a fruit, out on the islands – the paopu, it's called. It's shaped like a star, and the islanders say that sharing it with someone will bind your destinies together."

Riku raised an eyebrow, focusing his gaze on his hands, folded on the bar in front of him. This was too much for him. Someone had found his headquarters last week, he couldn't stop dreaming, he still didn't have any leads on Sora, and now...

His brows drew together slowly and he turned in his seat to narrow darkened eyes at the brunette. His scrutinizing stare was answered with a genuine smile and those sparkling dancing sapphire eyes.

"Maybe," the boy murmured, "somewhere out there, there's a world where we're friends; where our destinies our linked." He spoke without a hint of any hidden intent. In fact, his tone was flawlessly sincere, perfectly innocent. This boy actually believed in star-worlds and fate, that anyone could be friends, somewhere.

And Riku knew then, without any doubt and more clearly and surely than he's ever known anything before. He knew. This brunette, this boy, was indeed an assassin.

This boy, was Sora.

He would never be able to explain how he knew, why it had suddenly become so clear and obvious. Still, the fact remained that in that very instant he had found Sora. So he panicked. Smug satisfaction had no chance to life its head proudly, for there was no reason to be proud. He'd found Sora, yes. But Sora had found him first.

Sora knew. The Organization had told him, Riku was sure of it. They'd told him he was marked, and they'd told him who was working him. They were probably behind that girl who'd asked to be his apprentice, too.

Axel had said that Xemnas sent Zexion after him. Zexion was on the prowl. Roxas – Axel's lover – was missing. The girl had found him, and now, so had Sora. The Organization knew everything – they had to. It was the only thing that explained this whole mess. Xemnas had found out about Axel and Riku's rendezvous and punished Axel by making Roxas disappear. By killing him, no doubt. For years Riku had been hiding for the XIII, ever since he'd left them. You didn't leave and live. Now, they had him. Everything was falling into place, and Zexion was after him, sniffing him out. If Sora didn't finish him, Zexion would. Zexion knew Riku's scent best, after all.

Riku's stomach heaved violently and he struggled against the bile that crept up his throat. His nightmares weren't just dreams anymore. Zexion – that terrifying, flesh-devouring, not-angel – would find him, break him, and then hand him off to Xemnas. And there was no question as to what Xemnas would do with him. He would kill Riku, yes, but not before hand-delivering him to Xehanort like a carefully selected gift.

Standing, Riku clenched his fists and jaw against nausea and walked briskly out the door. He hadn't paid for his drink, but by the time the bartender noticed, he'd be gone, vanished in the crowded streets of the night. He walked aimlessly, throwing careless, shoddy scanning spells over his shoulders. Normally such a maneuver was risky; people know when they were being scanned. Riku _had_ to know if Sora had followed him, though.

When ten minutes left him without any hint of the boy, Riku slowed, though his mind remained frantic. Where was he going? Where should he go? To Cloud and Leon? Cid?

No. They would be furious. He couldn't handle that right now.

Axel.

Riku stopped walking, angering several other pedestrians, and concentrated his thoughts. Slowly, he called Axel's appearance to mind, focusing on every tiny detail and pushing a thought out into the world, along the thin, delicate path he was creating.

_Yo._

The thought nudged him gently, sounding as if Axel's voice were inside his brain. Which was true, in a way.

_Red Roses,_ Riku thought back, _Now._

* * *

"What's up?" Axel asked, more casual than concerned as he slid into the seat across the table from Riku.

"They've found me," he muttered, speaking so low Axel had to lean over the untouched meal before him to hear. "They've _found_ me Axel."

"What? How? How...How do you know? You'd be dead, wouldn't you?" The red-head's voice was almost frantic now, his words hushed to a dull, hissing whisper.

"_Roxas_ is dead," Riku said flatly. He knew exactly what kind of reaction this would produce, but he was sure, and he was terrified, and if anyone in the world could convince him he wasn't next, it was Axel.

"No," the Organization member ground out through clenched teeth, his hand curled into fists that slammed on the gleaming tabletop as fingers crackled with barely restrained sparks. "He's not dead, Riku. I would know. I would...he just isn't dead."

"He has to be. There's no other explanation."

"He's not!" Axel was shouting now, leaping out of his seat, eyes wild and threatening and teeth bared. He looked demonic. "He's not dead. If Roxas were dead, then..."

As soon as Roxas's name hit air, Riku could see Kairi's attention snap to Axel and so the silver-haired one held up a hand to halt Axel's raving. The waitress was a few tables away, behind the manic red-head, her amethyst eyes wide and her mouth ajar with shock. When Riku caught her gaze, he tilted his chin upward and lifted a brow inquisitively. The girl stiffened and turned quickly away.

_She reacted,_ he thought to Axel. _She knows something. Keep up appearances._

Axel did not respond, neither physically, audibly, or mentally.

"Then...?" Riku asked softly, hands folded under his chin, attention still locked on Kairi. Axel made a noise indicating annoyance, and blinked at his friend. "If Roxas is dead, then what, Axel?"

Coughing purposefully, Axel responded by lowering his defiant, verdant eyes and pressing his hands together at the fingertips. Riku waited patiently for him to speak, following Kairi's movements all the while. She'd clearly caught an interest in their conversation. Every so often her eyes flickered to their table.

"Nothing, Riku, forget about it. All I know is that there's no possible way he's dead," the older man's answer barely even registered in Riku's mind. He was too focused on the waitress. She definitely knew something about Roxas, he was sure of it. Maybe she even knew Roxas himself. And if that was the case, was she somehow involved with the XIII? Maybe she knew Yuffie.

_Who knows something? _Axel's voice rippled inside Riku's mind.

_Kairi, our waitress. As soon as you said Roxas's name she started eavesdropping. Is there any way you can think of that she might know him?_

_None. None of us have a life outside of that place, you know that. The only outside contact any of us have ever had is this – you and me and our sneaky little late-night conferences. _There was a pause, in which it was obvious that each man was wondering if their connection had been traced. Riku was sure it had. _You were lucky, man._

Riku laughed, out loud. "For a while, maybe. Not so much anymore," he muttered under his breath.

"Let's hope you're wrong about that."

Again, the assassin laughed sardonically. He'd long ago given up hope on living past the age – or even to the age – of thirty. Axel knew that all too well.

That hope was the first thing the Organization took from you.

* * *

When Riku burst through the door to his headquarters, he was still wildly paranoid and his stomach was still churning up the acid that had crept into his gut with the realization that soon he would again be faced with those two horrifying people who had haunted his dreams for years. Leon and Cloud froze as they were, heads turning sharply to watch him, bewildered. A slow blush colored Cloud's cheeks as he stood still. After a moment, waiting for Riku to speak, Leon cleared his throat, stepping backwards and pulling a hand nervously through his hair. It was only then that Riku noticed – barely – that Cloud's own hand had fallen away from the one Leon had raised to his thick chestnut locks.

"What happened?" the brunette demanded, pretending that he had not been interrupted. Riku narrowed his eyes momentarily, before shaking his head and taking a moment to catch his breath. His heart was racing and his lungs were refusing to breathe in a suitable rhythm.

"I think...I think I found Sora," he explained lamely, gaze flashing downwards to the dingy carpet beneath his aching feet. Immediately, Cloud's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak, but Leon held up a hand to halt him.

"The whole story, Riku." The brunette's voice was low and dangerous.

"I went into a bar in Traverse Town; I was visiting all the places I was likely to find him – like you suggested. And, well, he was there...he found me, really," Riku's voice was quiet, and ashamed. He knew he was in for another lecture on precaution from Leon. And considering how carelessly he'd been behaving ever since their last hit, he probably deserved it. "We started talking, and somehow I just _knew_ it was him."

Leon tutted softly. "You know -"

"I know."

"Did he know who you are?"

"Yes. Definitely...Leon...do you know what this means? It means he's found me – not just Sora but...but _him_. And _they've_ found me too! This is...I don't...Leon..." Riku whined the last syllable of his partner's name, pulling desperately at his hair and rolling his eyes heavenward as he started pacing.

The brunette sighed heavily, and glanced quickly at the blonde, who was still silent and blushing, his electric blue eyes trained on Leon. Riku could see the latter bite back a scathing remark about the younger assassin's recklessness and immaturity in the face of such a situation in favor of ending the conversation and returning to whatever it was that had been occurring between him and Cloud.

"Make the most of it," he said. "So he found you first. So what? You can turn it around; you've done it before, with much better assassins than even the Organization has to offer. Find him again, let him know you're after him. It might make him more cautious...but if he found you first, he's also likely to get a little more reckless if you're bold about all this. You know what to do Riku. Cloud and I are here because you're good, not because we need to help you get better."

"Sure," Riku practically snapped, clearly angered by his partner's dismissal of business in favor of some personal issue. "Sure, I'll just waltz right up to him and confirm his suspicions. And then while I'm at it I might as well tie a ribbon around my _ass_ and just parade around town waiting for Zexion and Xehanort to snatch me up, right? Good idea Leon."

"Riku, if you would just listen to me -"

"Listen to you? But I don't need you, remember? You don't need to help me get better."

The room fell silent and tensions flared at the ice-cold tone of Riku's voice. He tilted his chin upwards in challenge, watching smugly as Leon rose to his full height and took a small step forward to meet him. This was exactly what the silver-haired boy had wanted. If he could get Leon involved in some sort of altercation, then the brunette would forget about his little lover's moment with Cloud – or whatever it had been. Riku didn't care to know at the moment.

"You're acting like a child, Riku."

"I'm only nineteen, Leon. I _am_ a child." It was hard to tell if Riku's words were meant to be a mocking taunt, or if he were trying to plead with the other man; convince Leon that he truly did need the brunette's help.

Finally, Cloud stepped into the argument, attempting to turn the other assassins' attention back to the true problem at hand: not that they could not agree upon who had more authority in this partnership (an opinion which seemed constantly fluctuating), but that Riku's life was currently in danger at the hand of not one person, but at least fourteen. The blond cleared his throat, and spoke hesitantly.

"If Xehanort's involved -"

"Cloud," the word was a warning from Leon, as Riku paled and stepped back, surrendering control of the situation to the brunette. Leon himself released the tension in his frame and offered the younger man a soft, almost apologetic, look. It was remarkable to see how much of an effect that name still had on Riku.

The blonde snorted, obviously miffed by the constant dismissal of his ideas, and continued. "I didn't know we were up against the government when I got into this business, Riku," he chided.

Riku groaned, and Leon turned to shoot another warning glance at the third man. "This isn't the time, Cloud," he muttered under his breath. He and the blonde shared a silent, heavy moment as Riku watched helplessly. Every second they spent arguing, or dallying around attempting not to offend each other, brought his nightmares closer to reality. So, with a sigh, he slumped against a nearby wall, and closed his eyes.

"I need your help more than ever, guys," he pleaded, pinching the bridge of his nose. Taking a deep breath, he continued reluctantly. "Because with everything that's going on right now...well...I've got to admit...I'm terrified."

A long moment later, when Riku finally opened his eyes, Cloud and Leon regarded him with a mixture of mild surprise and concern - maybe even a shred of apology – and nodded.


End file.
